The present invention generally relates to the field of selling apparel and, more particularly, to automated methods and systems for selling apparel.
Apparel customers typically spend a large amount of time shopping for a garment by sorting through large garment inventories. In the case of swimwear, a customer may try on as many as twenty-five swimsuits and shop in up to eight stores to buy a single garment, and yet still be dissatisfied.
Some of the problems customers face include finding garment designs that meet their fashion preferences, are flattering, and fit. However, few customers understand which garment designs will satisfy these objectives. This problem is compounded by the limited garment selections available at conventional retail stores. Typically, customers receive advice from salespeople in retail stores, but the advice is subjective and directed to garments available in that store.
One approach that customers may take to obtain a better-fitting garment is to have an off-the-rack garment tailored thereby providing a customized fit from an existing garment pattern. While this approach allows for a better fit of an off-the-rack item for an individual, it fails to provide for customized designs or fashions. Further, that approach fails to provide objective advice regarding flattering designs for a particular customer.
There is a need for mass customization technology that provides objective recommendations for made-to-order and off-the-rack garments that are flattering and provides those garments.